Sal, arena y Nikiforov
by CherryPanic
Summary: Viktor Nikiforov es un hombre algo infantil, si no se le cumplen sus caprichos puede llegar a tornarse un niño berrinchudo; pero siempre hay motivos por los cuales él es capaz de convertirse en un descarado celoso e incluso en un hombre un poco amargado, aunque eso no esta mal, después de todo él lo hace por amor. Aunque eso pueda arruinar un divertido día de playa.


Sal, arena y Nikifov.

El día más soleado y caluroso de la tierra, buen día para hacer un pequeño viaje hasta las costas de Hokkaido. Bueno realmente en Haketsu, no había necesariamente calor, el clima en las aguas termales era como de costumbre frío y eso a Viktor no le representaba una molestia, ya que ningún invierno en el mundo, era peor que los de Rusia, y él no visitaría el Ártico para quitarse esa creencia de la mente. Pero, solo había una persona en el mundo que con un berrinche podía hacer que el afamado Viktor Nikiforov volteara el mundo patas arriba, para eliminar el mal gesto de la adorable cara del objeto de su mayor cariño.

Y por aquellas lágrimas cristalinas, que se desbordaron por aquellos ojos que él amaba y empañaron las sonrosadas mejillas de su dolor de cabeza favorito; su corazón tembló como gelatina y cedió al exigente pedido de ir a la playa; y pasar un fin de semana juntos.

Ante esa irreplicable suplica, aquella misma noche compro los boletos con salida a la capital del sol y arenas blanquecinas japonesas, ahora el afamado patinador se encontraba tirado en una toalla de rayas en colores náuticos, vestido con look veraniego complementado por sus inseparables gafas oscuras estilo aviador.

Relajado y pensando en las musarañas, Viktor estaba a punto de sumirse en un sueño profundo, cuando siente un peso extra posicionarse sobre la mitad izquierda de su cuerpo, desvió su mirada del cielo azul, para encontrarse con una mata de cabellos oscuros, responsable de sus mayores preocupaciones y celos.

-¿Pasa algo? -pregunto interesado a quien usaba su cuerpo como almohada.

-No, solo estoy felíz de que me concedieras este capricho -respondió una voz cantarina- Sé que no querías venir porque eres muy celoso, y usualmente te doy muchos dolores de cabeza, así que…Gracias -respondió la persona depositando un delicado beso sobre el pectoral izquierdo del ruso, justo sobre su enternecido corazón.

-Sabes que no hay nada en el mundo; que no hiciera por posar una bella sonrisa en tus labios- Respondió con tranquilidad el ojiazul mientras acariciaba los largos cabellos azabaches -¿Te lo prometí hace 10 años, verdad?

-Es cierto, y gracias a vosotros he podido volver a sonreír. Eres una luz en mi vida Viktor -comento de forma dulce la voz femenina.

-No agradezcas, lo hago porque te amo -contesto con dulce voz el peliplatino.

-¡Es la verdad! Me diste la felicidad hace tiempo, y quiero crear momentos felices todo lo que pueda -se explicó la chica levantándose del pecho de Viktor y mirándolo con determinación con sus ojos azules como el mar.

-No seas dramática -dijo con un suspiro.

La joven de largos cabellos negros se levantó con un ademán gracioso. Viktor observo como el vestido blanco ondeaba alrededor de las piernas de la joven.

-Insisto que el vestido es muy corto -opinó celoso.

-No digas eso, está perfecto -dijo la joven con voz caprichosa dirigiéndose a su bolso de playa que estaba ubicado en una silla de extensión junto a la toalla de Viktor. La ojiazul miro su teléfono y esbozo una sonrisa soñadora.

-¿Es él? -pregunto el ruso en tono molesto.

-No te refieras así de él -defendió con tono berrinchudo.

-Aun no me creo que lo invitaras -opino suspirando- Era un plan, no querías una salida en familia; solo querías verlo.

-Es de la familia -contesto la joven.

-No mientras yo pueda evitarlo, es tu hermano -explico enfurruñado Viktor.

-¡Papi! –exclamó en tono berrinchudo- Ya basta o le diré a mamá -se defendió la chica.

Y como si ella hablase del diablo, en ese momento un hombre bien ejercitado se acercaba a ellos con todo el cuerpo chorreando de agua salada. Emocionada, la joven se lanzó a los brazos del pelinegro sin importarle que estuviera mojado, haciéndole caer de espaldas a la arena.

-¡Viktoria! ¿Cuantas veces te he dicho que no te lances así sobre la gente? -regaño el hombre de ojos caoba.

-Mamá; papá esta molestándome otra vez -comento la joven de forma acusatoria.

La joven se levantó del regazo del azabache, dejando que este se levantara, al hacerlo, este camino hasta el peliplatino, que lo miraba embobado desde la toalla convenientemente ubicada.

-¡Viktor Nikiforov! ¿Podrías dejar de fastidiar a Viktoria con el asunto? Debes dejar que algún día tenga novio...-protesto indignado mirando a su esposo, con las manos en puños puestas sobre la cadera, con un conveniente rayo de sol que atravesaba su cuerpo logrando que las gotas de agua de su pecho brillaran levemente para finalizar pasando justamente por el anillo de oro en su anular izquierdo, que despedía un brillo dorado, dándole un aire etéreo a la imagen, provocando mil pensamientos indecorosos en la cabeza del ruso.

-No me gusta que sea él, es mucho mayor... –argumento Viktor para comenzar la disputa, pero una voz infantil los interrumpió.

-Yurio-onii-chan -grito un niño de aparentes 10 años de cabellos platinos y ojos ámbar.

Emocionado, el pequeño abandono su mutismo junto a sus padres y corrió chorreante de agua salada para lanzarse sobre el rubio recién llegado. El musculoso hombre de cabellos rubios recibió con un abrazo al niño, pero rápidamente se reincorporó a su pose de seriedad habitual, apartando al menor, la imagen de hombre rudo no le duro mucho porque fue destruida por una sonrojada azabache de vestido blanco lanzándose sobre él. Sin poder contenerse más la recibió con brazos abiertos y un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, mientras Viktoria por la emoción dejo salir unas cuantas lágrimas de sus ojos.

-Te extrañe -confesó la azabache- Ah, felicidades por ganar el Grand Prix Final de este año -felicitó con un sonrojo en sus mejillas para posteriormente depositar un casto beso sobre sus labios.

-Hablando del rey de Roma -dijo Viktor enfurruñado en voz alta.

Los comentarios y murmuraciones de Viktor ante la escena de la pareja, no fueron ignorados por su esposo, ni por los sonrientes enamorados que luego de finalizar la empalagosa escena se dirigieron dónde estaba la pareja mayor.

-¿Hablando de mí, Viktor? -preguntó en tono arrogante Yurio, acercándose a la pareja de hombres con la azabache afirmada a su costado izquierdo y el peliplatino menor sujeto de su mano derecha.

-Aún no se acostumbra -explicó Yuri tomando una toalla para comenzar a secar el agua salda del niño.

-¿Por qué no? Es lo que siempre quisiste, que fuéramos familia -explicó Yurio quitándose la campera que traía puesta.

-No de esa manera -continuo Viktor con su abstraimiento.

Irremediablemente cierto, a los 37 años, Viktor Nikiforov se encontraba casado con Yuri Katsuki; error Yuri Nikiforov hace 10 años. Ambos eran hermosamente felices y para su mayor felicidad habían logrado adoptar a una japonesa azabache de ojos azules, de nombre Sakura de 9 años; pero cuando esta cumplió los 18 se cambió el nombre a Viktoria, y hoy a sus 19 recién cumplidos era el delirio de su padre, la razón de los celos enfermos de Viktor. Pero aun ignorando que su felicidad podía ser más grande, la pareja cuando recién cumplían 4 años de matrimonio lograron adoptar a un niño de nacionalidad rusa, cabellos plateados y ojos ámbar; a quien adoptaron y bautizaron con el nombre Yuuki cuando este tenía unos cortos 3 años.

Hoy en día Yuuki era un talentoso y prometedor patinador, que aun faltando poco para cumplir 11 años era entrenado duramente por Yurio a petición del mismo niño, ya que consideraba a su padre blando para el trabajo, opinión compartida por Yuri, quien era fiel testigo de que Viktor no funcionaba como coach de sus retoños porque tendia a ser poco exigente con ellos.

Todo eso sonaba muy felíz, el problema yacía, en que, debido a los entrenamientos de Yuuki, Viktoria y el tigre de hielo ruso se conocieron; y para colmo de males ahora estaban enamorados y eran pareja hace algunos meses. Usualmente ni se tocaba el tema, porque Viktoria y Yurio no se veían mucho por los entrenamientos del último, pero en recesos de la temporada de patinaje Yurio entrenaba a Yuuki e inevitablemente se encontraba la pareja, lo cual ponía de mal humor a Viktor. Ya que, Yurio tenía 25, y era, en su opinión, muy mayor para su bebé, además de que ella solía llorar mucho por la ausencia de su novio.

En fin, esa relación para Viktor representaba un dolor de cabeza, pero al final de cuentas, muy dentro de sí, compartía el mismo pensar que su amado cónyuge, al fin Yurio era su hijo verdadero, tal y como ellos siempre quisieron; aunque sea muy a costa de sus celos, dolores de cabeza, ermitañismo y de que solo Makkachin siguiera de "su lado" al hacerse el duro, porqué todos; TODOS amaban a su Cuñado/Yerno/Novio, Yuri Plisetsky.

Escena extra:

El ruso rubio, contemplo a su novia mientras él se retiraba la camiseta y tenis, para quedar solo en bermudas; su ceño se frunció un poco más al ver como algunos chicos de la playa se quedaban viendo a la chica.

-¿No está muy corto ese vestido? -acusó con un tinte de celos en la voz.

-¡Por fin! Alguien que me entiende -exclamo Viktor levantando sus manos al cielo en señal de gratitud con una entidad de poder superior.

-¡Por Kami-sama! Cállense los dos -reclamo Yuri.

-Bien -dijo molesto el rubio, para luego cargar a su novia cual saco de papas- Pero no saldrás del agua hasta que yo diga, y en un sitio donde te llegue hasta el cuello –informo a la azabache.

-¡Yuri! ¡Me voy a quemar! ¡No podré dormir! -gritoneaba la azabache mientras era llevada hasta la orilla del mar y aventada al agua por su pareja, sin darle la oportunidad de quitarse el vestido.

-¡Me vengare! ¡El vestido era nuevo Plisetsky! -grito Viktoria enfadada.

-Te compraré una nuevo, es más te comprare un hábito de monja católica -bromeo el rubio lo suficientemente alto para que Viktor escuchara.

-¡Apoyo la moción! -intervino a gritos el ruso.

-Tu cállate, Nikiforov -regaño Yuri tomando los bordes de la playera desabotonada de su esposo para atraerlo muy cerca de su rostro -Ya tiene un guardián, no necesita dos, con Yurio es suficiente -termino de decir para juntar sus labios con los de su pareja en un fogoso beso no apto para todos los públicos.

-Eso fue muy eros, Yuuri -comento en tono seductor Viktor mientras se relamía los labios.

-Nunca perderé el toque, Nikiforov -comento Yuri en tono seductor, dejando salir su modo eros.

-A eso podemos jugar dos, Nikiforov -término de decir Viktor para volver a besar los labios de su amado.

Mientras la pareja homosexual se besaba, un grupo de personas paso por allí y se los quedaron mirando con gesto de asco.

Yuuki quien jugaba inocentemente en la arena se percató de ello y los miro con el ceño fruncido y altanería, eliminando por completo su actitud dulce usual.

-¡Qué! ¿Nunca han visto una pareja homosexual? ¡Háganse a un lado, cerdos! -dijo el niño con un tono glacial y una mirada repelente.

En efecto, el carácter de Yuri y Viktor no era lo único que había sido adoptado por aquel angelical niño. Pero bueno, eran males de familia, y esta era una particular familia en un simple y sencillo, día en la playa.


End file.
